Le roman de Lucy
by BaKazuha
Summary: One Shot NatsuxLucy: Quand un certain mage aux cheveux rose trouve le roman d'une mage stellaire et se fait ridiculiser par toute la guilde à cause de ce dernier. Qu'est ce qui peut bien être écrit dans ce roman ? Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.


Le soleil se levait en cette belle matinée tout à fait banale à Magnolia. Une certaine blonde se frottait ses jolies yeux marron à moitiés fermés par la fatigue. Elle fût surprise de contester qu'un certain mage aux cheveux rose accompagné de son fidèle compagnon bleu n'était pas venu s'incruster dans son lit. Elle profita alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour se rendormir après tout elle avait bien le droit à des vacances après toutes les missions qu'elle avait faites pour payer son loyer. En effet, si Natsu et Happy n'étaient pas dans le lit de notre blonde préférée c'est parce qu'ils venaient tout juste de sortir de son appartement tenant un livre à la main. Les deux amis couraient vers la guilde, une fois à Fairy Tail, ils se dirigèrent vers Mirajane en s'exclamant très fort.

Natsu : ça y est Mira, on l'a trouvé.  
Mirajane : ah Happy ! Natsu ! Vous en avez mis du temps !  
Natsu : c'est qu'elle l'avait bien caché...  
Mirajane : enfin on va pouvoir lire ses secrets les plus fous...  
Natsu : Eh tout le monde ! j'ai trouvé le roman de Lucy !

Tous crièrent et bousculèrent Natsu pour récupérer le livre c'était Grey qui avait le roman en mains.

Grey : Ah j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Lucy a pu bien écrire depuis ce temps alors voyons voyons...  
Gadjeel : attends pousse ta main je veux voir moi aussi !

Grey lissait le roman quand le passage parlant de Natsu frappa Grey. Tous se moquèrent du rose.

Gadjeel : regarde elle écrit cet abrutie de tête à flammes rosées !  
Grey : oui, et là il dit je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi immature de ma vie jamais il n'aura de copine celui là...

Ces derniers continuaient sur leurs lancés et rigolaient à chaque insulte de Lucy face au Dragon Slayer qui lui était blessé de tout ce qu'il entendait. Au bout d'un certain temps ce dernier se sentit tellement anéanti par ces mots qu'il ne pu supporter plus longtemps toutes ces insultes, il quitta la guilde tout en bousculant tous les membres au passage, il laissa toute la guilde dans un silence de mort c'est alors que Lucy pointa le bout de son nez, scrutant tout le monde dans une incompréhension.

Lucy : salut tout le monde ! Je viens de rencontrer Natsu qui courrait...vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Personne ne répondit alors Lucy commença à s'énerver. Tous la regardait bizarrement.

Lucy : oh ! Alors je vois que personne ne veux me répondre ou quoi ?

Lucy s'approcha de Grey et Gadjeel quand elle aperçu son roman entre leurs mains. Rouge de honte elle leur arracha le livre et cria :

Lucy : je peux savoir comment c'est possible que vous ayez mon roman dans vos mains !? Vous savez que c'est personnel pourtant non !?  
Mirajane pris alors la parole les larmes aux yeux : Lucy ... C'est à cause de moi je suis tellement désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça...  
Lucy : oh Mira ... Ne pleure pas ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas morte tout va bien.  
Mirajane : non tout ne va pas bien...  
Lucy : mais que c'est il passé avec Natsu ?  
Grey : en fait Gadjeel et moi on a commencé à lire à haute voix ton roman.  
Lucy : QUOI ?!  
Grey : et oui mais on pensais pas que Natsu allait le prendre mal..  
Lucy : comment ça il l'a pris mal ?  
Grey : bah oui avec tout ce que tu as écris de mal sur lui.  
Lucy : ... Alors vous n'avez lu que le début du roman.  
Grey : oui et alors qu'est ce que ça change ?  
Lucy : je vais vous lire mon roman vous allez comprendre de vous même.

Elle se lança alors dans une lecture certe longue mais tout le monde était attentif dans la guilde seul la voix de Lucy résonnait dans les enceintes de Fairy Tail. Dans ces pages elle disait au combien la guilde lui avait permis de s'épanouir et contribué à son bonheur grâce aux mages. Ces mages qui lui ont appris ce que le mot famille signifiait et lui ont donné de magnifiques souvenirs. Le destin avait fait qu'elle avait rencontré un garçon merveilleux qui chaque jour la rendait de plus en plus heureuse que malgrés ses défauts il avait tout de même les plus belles qualités et c'était pour cela qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Oh grand jamais elle ne pensait pouvoir aimer quelqu'un comme ça seulement voilà elle ne savait pas comment lui avouer... Elle redoutait sa réaction, sa réponse pourrait casser leur amitié. Elle pris quelques secondes avant de terminer la dernière ligne : j'espère un jour te le dire en face. Je t'aime Natsu !  
Elle releva la tête et vu la guilde entière au bord des larmes tous se lancèrent sur elle en criant au combien elle comptait pour eux.

Grey : Lucy je suis désolé je n'aurais pas dû lire ton roman devant tout le monde.  
Gadjeel : oui surtout devant Natsu. On a tout gâché maintenant...  
Lucy : je vous pardonne les amis après tout ce n'est pas très grave non ?  
Mirajane : et bien il y a Natsu qui est parti comme ça...  
Lucy : je suis sûre que dans deux jours il aura oublié et qu'il sourira comme il le fait si bien d'habitude.  
Mirajane : qu'est ce que tu attends alors dépêche toi d'aller le retrouver !

Lucy lâcha l'étreinte de Mirajane et couru comme un lièvre chez Natsu. Arrivée à la porte elle hésita de longues minutes avant de toquer plusieurs fois en l'appelant.

Lucy : Natsu ! Hey ! Natsu ! Ouvre s'il te plait...  
Natsu : ...  
Lucy : je sais tu es là !  
Natsu : j'ai pas envie de te voir !  
Lucy : attends tu ne comprends pas...  
Natsu : t'as raison je ne comprends pa tu te moques de moi dans ton roman...  
Lucy : je t'assure que non alors sors et parlons comme des adultes  
Natsu : pour ton information je ne suis pas assez mature pour être adulte non ? C'est toi qui l'a écrit dans ton roman !  
Lucy : s'il te plaît tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ...  
Natsu : va-t'en !  
Lucy : Mais... Attends  
Natsu : va-t'en je t'ai dis !

C'est sur ces paroles que Lucy se précipita à Fairy Tail en pleure.

Mirajane : pardonne moi Lucy tout est de ma faute...  
Lucy : non c'est moi j'aurais dû lui avouer dès le début que je l'aimais...  
Mirajane : j'aimerai t'aider vraiment.  
Lucy : alors aide moi.  
Mirajane : j'ai bien une idée mais...  
Lucy : mais quoi ?  
Mirajane : je n'ai pas envie de me mêler de vos affaires ça ne me regarde pas.  
Lucy : je t'en supplie aide moi ce ne sera jamais pire que maintenant.  
Mirajane : okay dans cinq jours vous serez réconciliés je te le promet !

Cela faisait deux jours que la guilde n'avait pas vu Natsu, Lucy commençait vraiment à déprimer tandis que les mages essayent de lui changer les idées.

Gadjeel : ne pense pas à cet idiot, il va revenir ne t'inquiète pas.  
Grey : on va t'aider ne t'inquiète pas organisions une fête pour nous changer les idées !  
Lucy : oh merci Grey mais là j'ai vraiment pas la tête à faire la fête...  
Grey : si justement tu vas venir à la fête et on trouvera une solution !  
Mirajane : il a raison je vais tout t'arranger je te l'ai promis non ?  
Lucy : bon okay quand aura lieu cette maudite fête ?  
Grey : demain soir à la guilde viens bien habiller.  
Lucy : okay bon désolée les amis il faut que je retourne chez moi...  
Tous : salut Lucy !  
Grey : Mira j'ai un plan !  
Mirajane : je crois qu'on a pensé à la même chose !  
Grey : oui passe moi le livre de Lucy ! Je vais aller voir Natsu tout de suite...

Grey se pricipita chez Natsu tenant fermement le roman de Lucy dans ses bras une fois arrivé devant chez lui, il toqua et demanda à Natsu :

Grey : hey ! Natsu faut que je te parle c'est à propos de Lucy..  
Natsu : j'ai pas envie de te parler !  
Grey : écoute je retire ce que j'ai dis tout est faux si tu veux vraiment savoir ce que pense Lucy de toi lis son roman jusqu'à la fin je te promet que tu t'es trompé... Eh une fois terminé j'aimerai que tu le ramènes à Lucy pendant la fête de demain soir. Vas y s'il te plaît c'est important sur ce je te laisse le livre devant chez toi je te laissés le lire avec attention allez salut

Natsu attendit alors quelques minutes avant de sortir et de prendre le livre dans ses mains il ferma la porte de chez lui et s'installa avec Happy sur son hamac. C'est comme ça que Natsu passa la nuit entière à lire un roman c'était le premier livre qu'il lisait dans sa vie et pour lui c'était le mieux écrit.

A la soirée tous dansèrent et chantèrent suivant les rythmes des chansons qui passaient. Tous sauf une, Lucy qui était trop procurée à penser à Natsu. Le rose entre dans la guilde en balayant du coin de l'œil tous les membres, il semblait chercher quelqu'un c'est alors qu'il s'approcha du bar de Mirajane c'est à ce moment là qu'il croisa du regard Lucy. Les yeux de Nastu se focalisèrent sur une silhouette de déesse, un corps de rêve qui charmerait plus d'un Homme.  
Elle était sublime ses cheveux blonds caressaient sa nuque et ses yeux, oh oui ses yeux envoûtaient littéralement ceux du mage de feu. Comment avait il fait pour ignorer toutes ces sensations durant tout ce temps ? Il n'avait jamais réalisé la chance qu'il avait d'avoir une partenaire aussi sexy et l'honneur qu'il avait lorsqu'il se faufilait la nuit dans son lit pour humer son odeur et la serrer contre lui. Tous se figea quand elle l'aperçue à l'entrée de la guilde il marchait se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas déterminé.  
Il s'était mis sur son 31, il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller d'une chemise noire qui le rendait incroyablement sexy et ses cheveux épousaient ses yeux verts le rendant plus mature et beau. La mage rata un battement de son cœur comment faisait il pour être aussi beau ? Elle regarda d'un bref mouvement de tête les invités de la fête, les filles étaient littéralement en train de baver sur son nakama les yeux remplis de passion et d'amour. La jalousie l'envahit et préféra regarder Natsu qui  
s'approchait de plus en plus, le cœur de la blonde battait la chamade... Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux on pouvait apercevoir qu'ils étaient tous les deux très gênés de cette situation, Lucy était tellement rouge qu'elle baissa sa tête et les larmes commencèrent à couler, c'est alors que Natsu pris la parole.

Natsu : Lucy je m'excuse !  
Lucy : je... Natsu..  
Natsu : non Lucy écoute moi !  
Lucy : hum  
Natsu : tu sais Grey m'a passé ton bouquin et je l'ai lu...  
Lucy : tu .. Enfin.. Tu en penses quoi ?  
Natsu : pour tout te dire c'était le premier roman que je lisais. Tu sais que j'aime pas trop ça d'habitude...  
Lucy : oui je sais...alors tu as aimé mon roman ?  
Natsu : je l'ai adoré mais il manque quelque chose...  
Lucy : comment ça ?  
Natsu : la fin  
Lucy : pourquoi ?  
Natsu : on sait pas comment ça fini !  
Lucy : ça c'est à toi de me le dire..

Lucy remonta alors son regard vers celui de la Salamandre et rougie fortement affichant un regard angélique.  
Natsu lui répondit par un grand sourire et en guise de réponse il embrassa la blonde et la serrant très fort dans ses bras.  
Je t'aime Luce !


End file.
